nights of the dead
by JERICHO JONES
Summary: this follows the story of jericho jones and others as they try to survive the outbreak fanally chapter 2
1. El Día De Los Muertos

CHAPTER 1 el día de los muertos(the day of the dead)

The night before those things came life was pretty average I don't know where to start so I'll just start at the beginning my name is Jericho Jones I am 19 years old and an exchange student form America I'm am also a self trained mixed martial artist and a studier monsters and the like. The morning started off pretty normal it was the first day a Yokomoto High school. The buildings where taller than any I had seen in my home state of Colorado. I was excited to go and train with the kendo club and afterwards I was gonna pop in to the other fighting clubs that they had to offer. But before all that I had to report to Mr. Takashi's home room class. "Hello class and uh heiro engrish studant" Mr. Takashi wasn't exactly a English teacher "hello Mr. Takashi" I said to him in Japanese

"you speak pretty good Japanese but any way tell us about yourself." Takashi said pionting with his whole hand "Well I come from America in a small town called Penrose. if you haven't heard of it that's fine. I hope to make some friends around here" "we are honored but uh if you could sit there" Mr. Takashi pointed to a empty seat in the back surrounded by kids with bleached hair but to the right was a girl who had her nose buried in a book I couldn't read the cover.

I sat in my place and Mr. Takashi went right on to teaching history. I couldn't take my eyes off the girl at closer expectation she was out like light the kid next to me tapped me on the shoulder "if I where you I wouldn't even think about wakening her up." he said "I wasn't gonna." The kid ignored what I said. "That's the boss's girlfriend and unless you want his gang coming down on you like flies on shit." i had to interrupt "this boss of yours sounds like a real pussy if he need his entire gang to take down on man." I said trying to piss him off then something hit me "Hirnino, Jones take it outside or better yet to the principals office?" "with pleasure" Hirnino said and he bowed _"damn" _I thought _"first day of school I made an enemy and I'm going to the principals office how can this get worse I have no allies around here and I might get deported or worse…" _I stopped dead in my tracks out the window I saw a gruesome sight a heard of kindergarten age children where huddled over a mass of flesh. I walked to the window and I looked at Hirnino.

He saw it to we just didn't believe it they where eating the mass all of them those monsters in human suits Hirnino looked at me and I at him. "Wh-what's going o-o-on." he struggled to get out "I don't know but whatever is going on I don't intent to find out. something tells me that we need to get the girl, arm ourselves, and at all costs avoid contact with them." One of the children looked up and turned toward us "RUN!" I yelled as I booked it back to the classroom, Hirinino was hot on my heels we slid into the room made our way to the back of the class. we shook the girl she was a little drowsy "_fuck this." _I grabbed her flung her over my shoulder the intercom came on "stay calm listen AHHHHH." the voice was drowned out by a wailing sound "HELP ME! I AM GOING TO DIE! NO NO" then the intercom fell silent. The students were jumping out of there seats I saw one student trip and get trampled to death "Come on! We need to get out of here. Where is the nearest equipment shed?" "The janitor's closet is about 6 kilometers to the left." "Dammit, the students are running to the right." i shouted "Shouldn't we fallow them? The exit is that way." He pointed to the right "you saw those things we wouldn't make it very far so we need to equip ourselves with something, any thing we can find that means bats, lead pipes, knives, things that can be made into knives, just any thing heavy or sharp." I said looking around and setting the girl down, she was beginning at this time, then I noticed a jacket, a stapler, and on the teachers desk rushing to grab the supplies I made a make shift fail by setting the apple in the jacket and lifting up the jacket's edges and creases. I swung it a little to make sure it would hold

"alright stay close both of you if I get in trouble just run as fast as your legs can take you but other than that stay really close to me and stay crouched." I turned to Hirinino "I need you to be my eyes and alert me if they come close." "Who? What is going on? Where's Mr. Takashi?" the girl started rambling. I thought for a minute _"yea where is Mr. Takashi?"_I heard crying coming from under the desk, I looked under the teachers desk Mr. Takashi was hiding with his face buried in his hands bawling like a prepubescent little girl. I pulled him out from under the desk he was thrashing and screaming I had to cover his mouth before he drew unwanted attention to us I placed my finger over my lips and he stopped as soon as he saw I wasn't one of them. "Oh Jones nice to see they haven't gotten you." Mr. Takashi said then his face turned into panic "they are everywhere we won't get out alive." he said looking around nervously. I slapped the living hell out of him "listen this is no time to panic when we are safe you can panic all you like." I said, "What do you have or supplies in your closet" Mr. Takashi paused "let's look" he made his way to the closet and unlocked the door "you'll be surprised I got glass vials, medical tape, a few confiscated knifes from some of the street punks, a first aid kit and this" he pulled out a stress buddy squeeze toy. Leave the squeeze buddy and everything else pack up were going hell."

Hirinino and I had taken our positions in the front of the line the girl and Mr. Takashi and the girl covered the rear we had divided the supplies between the four of us so if one of us fell the other three could still have enough to survive. "On my mark, ready" the three tensed up "NOW!" Hirinino flung open the doors and to our surprise nothing was there Mr. takashi looked up and down the halls "Its all empty not a soul or soulless in sight _" thank you Sherlock_" I thought to my self "alright lets keep moving in case they want to come back for seconds." i said turning to Mr. takashi "Mr. takashi lead the way to the gym and make it fast"

after about 30 minutes of jogging down the halls i carried the girl because he took a corner wrong and hurt her ankle. we came across a small group of the infected surrounding a woman in her late teens. involentaly i dropped the woman on my back ran toward the group swinging my weapon like a mad man and brought it down with full force on one of the zombies head, a fatal mistake, another zombie had spotted me before i could raise my weapon and grabbed my arm. I shut my eyes tightly waiting for the feeling of teeth in my arm, crack, my eyes snapped open the zombie instead of eating flesh had a 6 kilograms of hickory slammed into its face. the skull shattered under the force the bat the woman put her pinkies into her mouth and let out a shrill whistleout of the surrounding class rooms other students had came some of them weak from all the running some of them had been through hell. A bulky and slightly disproportionated man grabbed a zombie by his collar and slammed him into the pavement. i motioned to the woman to follow us the weak where carried by two man squads after what seemed like hours Mr. takashi had lead us straight to the ken do gym after everyone was inside I barricaded the door with a 4X4 peace of wood "hirino, you take the hulk and go on recon" i walked over to the woman i was furious "WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING?!! NO MATTER WHAT YOU DON't IN DANGER YOURSELF OR YOUR GROUP" "You might want to keep it down if you don't want to in danger the group." she said sarcastically I grabbed the bridge of my nose and took a deep breath "OK, we got off on the wrong foot lets try this again by introducing ourselves" the woman said we sat there for a minute "well?" she said "well what?" I asked  
are you gonna introduce yourself"  
"you started this"  
"a lady never reviles her name without getting the gentle mans name first"  
"well i ain't no gentle man but my name is Jericho Jones and you are?"  
"Takanowa Mai the hulk as you call him is my little brother Kenpachi the other two are lackeys of mine Fujimoto Ayako and Kawamura Yumi"  
"nice to meet you" the two said in unison "Nice to meet you as well" the girl that Hirnino tried so hard to protect said "I am kobayashi ekio the man that just left is my bodygaurd Hirinino Nobu" "Well such a touching moment but we need to grab some weapons so look around and if you find anything bring it back to this spot and please stick together last thing we need is a infected in our ranks. Takashi your with me, ayako and yumi will be a team and Ekio and Mai stick together and be here in one hour." the girls left i took another deep sigh "lets go find Hirinino Mr. Takashi


	2. the dead walk the survivors talk

chapter 2 the dead walk the men talk

"Nobu" my voice rang through the halls "Kenpachi come out come out where ever you are." "hey you guys" Hirinino said Kenpachi was close behind he had a large gym bag full of stuff slung over his sholder

" there you boys are." Mr takashi said "looks like you found some good stuff well we need to gather at the main room at the front gate" Mr Takashi headed back to the main door

"you guys go ahead im going topside to get a better handle on the situation in the mean time you boys ought to go over the supplies you got I want a full list when I get back." as i threw a half ass-ed salute to them Hirinino lead them back to the halls" their was a map set up for the freshmen to help them find their way in the gym posted in the lobby so i took it i walked through a large hall and at the end of the hall laid a stair case

The light from the midday sun was blinding after being in artificial light my i covered my eyes till they could adjust when they where good i saw a horrifying sight a humongous plume of smoke rose from the center of town it was surrounded on all sides by littler smoke clouds as i neared the fence on the roof I hurled some of it out of fear and some out of disgust these things where ripping people apart one girl was literally being ripped to shreds my ears where filled with a cocktail of screams this was the first time i had really been scared of an enemy i shook my head "no no no this can't be happening this has to be a dream it has to." _"wake up kiddo right now there are people that need your help. this is the urban jungle so to transport your group you need a large veichile of some form_" my eyes scanned the school yard.

Bingo a large diesel truck that had been there delivering food was no more than a few yards away. My watch beeped "alright its time for me to get back to the group" I ran down the hallway to the main lobby I came to a halt at the door i heard a child's giggling well a rather large child but a child all the same after walking through the door it was Kenpachi he was (oddly enough) being tickled by Mr. takashi I walked through the door no that things had calmed down Kenpachi had raised his head he was a down syndrome child every facial feature was _there "crap_" i _thought "not only is his sister inexperienced he is mentally handicapped what a pair"_a hand grabbed my shoulder I twirled around fist cocked back to deliver a left hook to an undead mans face but to my shock it was yet another survivor. he was covered from head to toe in Ken-do gear in her left hand she clutched on to a shinai (a practice sword made out of bamboo) he raised back ready to strike "who are you? why do you enter save haven" I dropped my arm " your save haven won't last you long come in here the others should be waiting for us"I opened the door an they all where sitting in a circle around a map of the school "come in Jones sit we were just plotting our escape."

"uh two questions one what do we have for supplies and two where did you get the map?" I asked still puzzled that no one had taken the time to tell me this before I went to the roof for recon "we brought back a sledge hammer, a couple of kin do sticks, a few med packs, and oh yea a bottle of water." hirinio said "the map is standard issue for the new students i was supposed to give you this but i uh forgot" Mr. takashi explained i grabbed the bridge of my nose "Idiots, I am surrounded by fucking morons" I took a deep breath "have the girls made it back yet?" "we just did." Mai's voice hit my ears "what did you get and please don't tell me makeup" I was trying hard to keep the sarcasm out of my voice and my blood pressure from rising "we have some water some armor a few ken-do swords and a pack of snack cakes" Mai explained "WHAT IN THE HELL DO WE NEED KEN-DO STICKS FOR NONE OF US KNOW HOW TO USE THEM EFFECTIVELY EXCEPT HIM or her" i pointed to the student at the door "you there Him or her" the student reached up and removed the helmet she was a scared woman in her late 30s early 40s her face bared the scars of many fights "I am Yamato Sakura i teach or used to teach ken-do" "Alright a her but any way we don't have very many useful weapons OK but any way there is a food truck a few meters away we can make it but this as to be a balls to the wall sprint." "Balls to the wall?" hirinino asked "Its a term my football coach used it means to go all out." "so what do we need to do" Mr. takashi asked "well first any group that dose well needs a leader we need one to come up with a plan." i responded


End file.
